


sun-kissed

by chanbaeknchill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, Shy Mark Lee (NCT), Slice of Life, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, but you know, idek how this happened and where it came from, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaeknchill/pseuds/chanbaeknchill
Summary: Mark's skin was prickling, glowing, tingling, feeling so warm.He just got kissed by the sun, his sun, Haechan, and he never thought it would feel so nice.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 25





	sun-kissed

**Author's Note:**

> for flo <3

Mark‘s skin was prickling, glowing, tingling, feeling so warm.  
He just got kissed by the sun, his sun, Haechan, and he never thought it would feel so nice.  
All this time he thought it was bad, forbidden, would leave him branded, marked by sins, but it made him feel like he was flying, resting on clouds with a fluttering heart.

As Haechan pulled back to look at Mark, his eyes sparkling, his lips parted in surprise, Mark was blinded by his beauty, the light radiating off of him.  
Caramel skin, dark brown eyes, rosy lips, button nose, his cute round face which was framed by shining honey blond locks.  
He was perfect, Mark realised, Haechan was everything he ever wanted.

"Haechani.." Mark breathed, his voice too weak, his whole body trembling, his hands shaking. He picked at a tag of skin on his thumb, eyes locked with Haechan‘s.  
"Mark.. I‘m sorry." He spoke back, voice soft and sweet but stained by something Mark didn't want him to feel.  
Guilt. Regret. Fear.  
"N-no.." Mark shook his head, reached out for the other, his hand clasping Haechan‘s.  
"It’s okay, it’s fine." He reassured, a smile tugging at the angles of his lips. "I-.." He paused, preparing himself for the words which were about to leave his mouth, words which wanted to be spoken for a long time now, words linked to feelings he had painted as evil.  
  
"I like you."  
  
Words which were genuine, words which weren’t bad at all. He had to finally admit.  
Liking Haechan was not a bad thing. Liking Haechan was probably one of the best things to ever happen to him.

"Mark.." The other swallowed hard, visibly surprised, shocked even. "You.. mean.." He couldn't voice his suspicion and Mark understood. It was a risky topic for both of them.  
He didn't even know whether Haechan felt the same.  
Was it a kiss between friends or was it more than both of them ever dared to imagine?  
Was it even possible for it to be anything linked to just friendship? Mark didn't know. What he did know though...

He liked Haechan. A lot.  
  
"Yes." Mark's voice was louder than before but still so very close to a whisper, tiny and dripping with uncertainty. "I think I.. like you a lot. Like.. like..."  
"I like you, too, Mark." Haechan leaned a bit closer, his hands awkwardly fumbling the cuffs of his oversized sweater. It looked so cute, Mark thought, how Haechan got lost in all that fabric, looking so tiny and cuddly. All he wanted was to hold him close, kiss him some more and fall asleep to his soft breathing, knowing that this was where he belonged.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing though. A confession he could only dream of, didn't ever dare to imagine and yet his heart was racing, about to break out of his ribcage, jumping with so much joy he could almost not contain it.  
This felt weird, he had to admit, he wondered if he ever felt like this before but couldn't remember anything even close to this.  
Was this... love?  
Love...  
Yes.  
He loved Haechan... he couldn't deny it anymore.

"But-.."  
Haechan started, a more or less heavy sigh falling from his lips. "Is this okay?" He asked, front teeth sinking into his bottom lip.  
Mark held his breath. He didn't know the answer to that question.

He remained silent.  
Haechan did so, too.

For a short while their eyes were locked, Haechan's sparkling with something Mark wanted to call hope, yet, Haechan's whole body language screamed at him to say no.  
Did Haechan really want him to say no? Because Mark could feel it too, the reluctance, the disgust... But wasn‘t it just what.. they were taught to feel?

Mark had been questioning this for a while now. He never felt any aversion towards gay people. He never thought of it as a bad thing, even as a child, just accepted it as a fact, just another way of loving, yet, over the years many voices had been taking control over his thoughts, manipulating him.  
It’s not like he suddenly started to feel hate or disgust towards others.  
It was all towards himself.  
During puberty, when he started questioning his sexuality, he began to crumble, he was losing control and yet always had to pretend he was alright. For years and years he suppressed this, these feelings for his best friend, Haechan, who he had spent most of his childhood with, who was always there for him, listening, accepting. Yet, they never spoke about this, the tension between them, the feeling of betraying your family by... gravitating towards one of your own gender.

"To be honest, I’m not sure.." Mark‘s voice started trembling, wavering with fear, his chest feeling too tight to breathe. "Like.. I-... really don't know if it‘s okay."  
Haechan slightly turned his head to the side, eyes dropping to the space between them, focusing on Mark's checkered sheets which were all messy from them cuddling on his bed all day, watching videos. Meanwhile, Mark's eyes wandered over Haechan's face, over his skin which was glowing so beautifully, like the sun, true to his nickname, his moles, sprinkled across his cheek and neck like stars in the night sky, resembling the little dipper.

Haechan was not only the sun, he was the whole universe to Mark.

"I don't even care if it’s okay or not." Mark then stated, his voice sounding more strong, certain, and Haechan's face lit up as he raised his head to look back at Mark.  
"Huh?" A mixture of pure joy and confusion was written all over Haechan's face.  
Mark smiled at him sweetly, squeezing the hand of the other which was still resting in his.  
"I‘ve been wanting to kiss you for so long now.." Mark confessed, the tips of his ears burning and voice slowly fading into nothingness as breathing became hard again.

He needed a break before continuing.  
Haechan waited with a racing heart.

"I can’t even remember how this happened just now. All I know is that I want it to happen again." Mark was almost panting at this point and Haechan noticed. He was looking at Mark with big and soft eyes which were holding so much love that it completely overwhelmed Mark. He felt so dizzy.

As Haechan pulled his hand out of Mark's hold before tenderly grabbing his face with both, slowly closing the gap between them for a second time, Mark could have sworn his heart stopped beating for good.  
The bed was shaking, Haechan‘s butt lifting off of it as he shifted his weight onto his knees and towards Mark who just sat there, paralysed by the fact that Haechan was about to kiss him again, about to light his body on fire once more, leaving him burning for him and longing for more.

He wanted it so bad.

As their lips melted together in yet another innocent kiss, Mark felt like he was floating once more, the feeling more intense this time as this was a kiss both agreed to, both wanted to share.  
Their lips weren't moving, resting on top of each other just with a little more force, a little more passion, heads tilted to opposite directions, enabling more access, fuelling their courage.  
Neither of the two seized the chance though.

They pulled apart, eyes immediately locking, but not for long.  
Haechan did eventually gain the courage, grew more daring, wanted to try and see how Mark would react as he slowly snaked his arms around Mark's neck, simultaneously straddling his lap. Mark’s eyes were following his every move until he ended up with his head tilted back, Haechan's above his, light hair casting a shadow on the pair of dark brown eyes Mark was diving into.  
The latter’s eyelids felt so heavy, eyes slowly falling shut as Haechan's face approached his, still giving him the chance to stop him if he wanted to.

He didn't.

Mark closed his eyes without any regrets, let it happen without a second thought, welcomed Haechan's lips with a smile. His heart was jumping, hammering against his clenching ribcage, his palms sweaty, tightly holding onto the sides of Haechan's sweater before slowly wandering to his back, hands soon flatly pressed against his shoulder blades.  
With his head tilted to the right, Haechan was leaning into Mark, in and exhaling deeply through his nose before breaking the kiss shortly to catch his breath.  
It was barely a second of Mark's lips missing Haechan's, but it felt like an eternity until their softness finally grazed them once again.

  
Mark felt so shy and yet so greedy. He moved his lips slowly, parting them here and there in hopes that the other would use the opportunity to add some tongue and it didn't take long for Haechan to actually do so.  
  
With their tongues touching for the first time, just shortly, sending strong electric waves through their bodies, Mark lost balance, was too weak to keep his back straight.  
He fell back onto his bed, pulling Haechan with him, lips still connected but once Mark finally hit the mattress the force of the impact caused Haechan to accidentally bite down on his tongue.  
Mark yelped and so did Haechan who quickly moved his hands to push himself up to have a better look at Mark.  
Silence.  
Mark quickly moved his right hand to his mouth to touch his tongue, checking whether he was bleeding or not, Haechan was worriedly looking down at him, nibbling on his lip.  
  
Mark wasn't bleeding.  
Their eyes met.  
Laughter started to emerge both their lungs.  
  
With Mark loudly gasping for air and Haechan giggling cutely with rosy cheeks, glad he didn't make Mark bleed, he slowly lowered his head onto Mark's chest, turning his body to the side and sliding down into the soft sheets next to Mark. He cuddled close, the other wrapping his left arm around Haechan while wiping his fingers on the blanket, then moving his hand to Haechan's which was resting on the spot right above his heart. He placed it on top of it, thumb lazily caressing the back of Haechan's hand, smiling sheepishly.

This was crazy.

Mark felt dizzy, like the world around him was spinning and yet so grounded with Haechan cuddled close to him. He felt like he was levitating, lifting off into the air but Haechan was there to hold him down, to keep him save… like he always did.

The sun was setting, the warm light flooding the room, just like Haechan's warmth was engulfing Mark’s whole being.  
There was no way this was bad.  
There was no way this wasn't okay.

Mark was sure now.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... call me mark bc im in love with haechan if that wasn't obvious by now :-)


End file.
